1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, relates to a mobile communication device operating in LTE (Long Term Evolution) and WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network, WWAN) frequency bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, 2G or 3G communication system technology is applied in notebooks, tablet PCs or mobile phones. Telecommunication manufacturers all over the world have actively introduced 4G LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems. Therefore, it is required that in small spaces, an antenna can operate in LTE and WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network, WWAN) frequency bands.
The mobile communication device is also required to have Bio-Compatibility; that is, lower SAR (Specific Absorption Rate, SAR) and HAC (Hearing-Aid Compatibility, HAC). One of the solutions is to dispose an antenna on the bottom of the mobile communication device. However, there is usually a data transmission interface for transmitting or receiving data on the bottom of the mobile communication device. The data transmission interface significantly impacts the performance of the antenna.